Wouldn't Want to Keep You Waiting
by CenationGirl22
Summary: Adrianna Brooks is a well-known commentator for the WWE, going by the ring name Nemesis. When Brad Maddox stops by Friday Night Smackdown, she feels she may have offended him, so she checks on him to make sure, and gets more than she hoped for. *One-Shot*


**Adrianna is an OC I made, so I'll post a link to her info in my bio. This may make more sense if you read it, but you don't necessarily have to. So, yeah, enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but Adrianna Brooks.**

* * *

"Welcome to Friday Night Smackdown!" Michael Cole says. "I'm Michael Cole, here with Josh Mathews and Nemesis!"

"And Brad Maddox!" Brad says, slightly annoyed, but mostly happy.

"Why are you even here, Brad?" Michael asks, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, you don't have to be so rude," I say.

"Thank you," Brad says, smiling. "And for your information, Michael Cole, I'm the Assistant GM of Raw, which means I can be on commentary."

"You're the assistant _to _the GM of Raw, and this is Smackdown!" Michael says.

Sighing, I look in the ring, where Jack Swagger and Zeb Colter are standing, waiting for their opponents. That's my cue.

I stand up and get into the ring, microphone in hand.

"Allow me to introduce to you, his opponent, from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, he is the Man of 1,004 Holds: Chris Jericho!"

_"Break the walls down!"_

I smile as he comes out. When he's in the ring, I give him a hug then head back to the commentary table, and put on my headset.

"Why do you introduce Chris Jericho?" Brad asks. "I mean, he's not your brother."

"A-Are you serious?" I ask, frowning.

"C'mon, dude, everyone knows this!" Michael says, incredulously.

"Well, excuse me," Brad says, and we drop the topic.

We go through the rest of the show, and since Phil (CM Punk) isn't on it tonight, I stay behind the table. Eventually, the show ends, so I head backstage to search for Chris.

I finally find him talking to Mike (the Miz).

"Hey, Chris!" I say, walking up to him and smiling.

"Hey, Addie," He replies, glancing at me then back to Mike.

I stand next to them, staring intently at Chris, who eventually looks at me and says, "Do you need something, Addie?"

"I do, actually," I say.

He looks at Mike. "I'll talk to you later, dude."

"See ya," Mike says, walking away.

"Now, what is it?"

"Well..." I say, sighing. "I was kinda mean to someone earlier and now I feel bad, but I don't know if he even wants to talk to me now."

"Well, if it was only 'kinda mean' then he should be okay with whatever it was you said. Who was it? Brad?"

I bite my lip and look down at my feet. "Maybe..."

"I'm sure he'll forgive you," Chris says. "You guys were practically meant for each other."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say."

"I mean it, Adrianna," He says, using my full name. "Do you know what he says about you in the locker room?"

"He...talks about me?" I ask, blushing.

"Of course he does!" He says, as if it's obvious. "Now go talk to him so you can find out from him what he says about you."

"Okay, fine!" I say. "I will. See you later, Chris."

Not sure where Brad would be, I head to the guys' locker room. Chris has told me that the door's never locked, so I turn the handle, and find out he was right. I walk in and find a few guys milling around, and, luckily, most of them are dressed.

"What the - ?" Dean Ambrose starts, confused.

"Alright, all of you get the hell out," I say. They stand there, looking at me, confused. "I mean it, dammit! Get out!"

They slowly walk out, mostly because my brother is in there, and they know if they don't listen to me, they'll have to answer to him.

Brad was at the back of the crowd, so I grab his arm.

"Not you," I say, pulling him back and shutting the door once everyone's out.

"What's going on?" He asks, confused. _Aw, he's so cute when -_

_Snap out of it, Addie!_

"I need to talk to you," I say.

"About what?"

"I wanted to tell you why I'm Chris's ring announcer," I say.

"You don't - "

"No, I want to," I say. "Well, about ten years ago, I was a..." I pause and look down. "A stripper. Well, Chris convinced me to quit and helped me get a job in the WWE. He's the whole reason I'm here. So I decided to become his ring announcer. It's the least I could do with all he's done for me."

"Oh, wow, I didn't know that," He says, softly.

"Yeah, I know," I say. "That's why I told you. By the way..."

"What?" He asks, confused.

"Chris said you talk about me," I say, biting my lip. "Is that true?"

He smirks. "Well, what do you think?"

"I think it may be true," I say, smiling.

"And you are correct," He says. "I just say things about how beautiful you are and how you're just so awesome. The guys kinda get tired of it."

I laugh. "Well, thanks."

"No need to thank me, because it's all true," He says, smiling.

I blush and look at my feet.

"So, are you guys dating?" He blurts out.

I laugh. "No. Absolutely not. Chris is like my brother and I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Good," He says, smirking. "That means I can do this."

Before I can ask what he means, he leans in and kisses me.

When we pull away, I say, "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to do that."

"Guess it's a good thing I did, huh?" He says. "I wouldn't want to keep you waiting."

I smile and kiss him again.


End file.
